Blackmail By Lauren, Red Tail for Judy
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Lauren tries to blackmail her mom with a sex clip the idiot hunk Judy had sex w recorded on her cell phone.Lauren is paddled when her panties dn after her ploy fails.  Lauren crawls & sends the video to B who arrives at the house.R&R,Story Alert for updat


Blackmail By Lauren, Red Tail For Judy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Still Standing, or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead. There is no money made by the writing or posting of this story.

This is a work of fiction, a parody and contains a serious spanking of a mother being blackmailed by her 18 y/o daughter who has caught her mother having sex with the handsome hunk hairdresser at the mall.

This is fantasy and in no way I am suggesting trying this in real life. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

**Blackmail Story Premise:**

Lauren's mother saw what her daughter was so determined to grab. It was her cell phone.

Judy's mind racing as she pondered a new important question.

Did that idiot make a video of her performing in "Jockey and Rider**"**

That video clip featured Judy with her panties down on all fours on top of a table.

There was her mom showing her red bottom and her bikini panties off her 40ish still shapely ass.

Deep strokes in her center while he gave her **"**sharp spanks**"** on her tender outer thighs to spur his mount to victory.

It looked to Lauren's wide eyes that her mother was trying to win the Kentucky Derby and her hunk was the jockey popping, spanking hard his mount to victory. She had seen the coupling's sexual encounter as they achieved and came in spent orgasms as they crossed  
>the finish line and he fell on her back on her red cheeked bottom as Judy squealed in bliss.<p>

"Lauren you stop right there, or I will beat your bottom bloody." Her mother warned.

Lauren spun around looking back at her mother with a huge "Eat Shit Smile" on her face.

Judy knew she could beat her panty hobbled daughter to the video cell phone.

What she had not counted on was Lauren was willing to trip on her panties around her ankles and crawl to reach the incriminating video cell phone.

Lauren got the cell phone first, but what could she do to keep it away from her mother hot on her backside? The teen girl was mad after experiencing her unfair spanking with the breadboard improv paddle along with the throbbing pulse radiating out of her fiery red bottom compelled her revenge.

She clicked on video of the hunk hairdresser and her mom having doggie style sex while he spanked her, just as Lauren's mom arrived to take the cell phone away from a mutinying daughter.

"CLICK" Judy heard the click and the blood immediately drained out her face.

"There, that will fix your ass" Lauren angrily spoke as she rubbed her super sore bottom.

No, no it couldn't be Lauren had just sent her very personal "Jockey Rider Cell Phone Video" out to someone.

Angrily Judy grabbed the cell phone out of Lauren's hand, looked at it and fell down heavily on her butt. Stunned she looked at her daughter her mouth wide open her voice shaking with emotion.

"Lauren you sent it to B-b-b-b…, unable to verbally speak the name Lauren's mom dissolved in a pool of tears.

Lauren broke out into a wide smile across her red freckled face.

"Mom shall we continue this discussion at home while we wait for B to arrive."

Judy gets dressed except for putting on her panties as those were missing.

Lauren drove her mom home, "ouch" Lauren said as her recently spanked bottom met the hard upholstery of the car seat.

"Oops, Lauren, I guess your bottom is pretty tender!" Judy says with a gloating look at Lauren.

"Yea my butt does kind of hurt and burn, but you just wait till B arrives at home mom!"

"Lauren about that, you can only see my butt in that video and really all you have is some groans and squeals, so how are you going to convince your father that is me in the video young lady?" Lauren's mom says trying to convince Lauren her scheme is falling apart.

"Pothole Lauren, look out, but there was not enough time for Lauren to steer the car around the massive hole and the car's tires bounced through the deep hole causing Lauren to bounce up in her seat.

"Yeouch" Lauren bounced up and back down landing on her sit spot where her bottom cheeks met her legs, which had been thoroughly spanked by her mother.

"Oops, Sorry I didn't give you enough time to navigate around that pothole." Judy explained.

"OUCH!" Lauren bounced up and back down again landing on her sore butt right where her bottom cheeks meet her thighs.

"Oops, Sorry I didn't give you enough time to navigate around that pothole either." Judy announced.

"Okay mom I get it, your letting me drive through potholes deliberately. It's your way of adding punishment to my already very sore bottom." Lauren declared.

The car pulled up in the drive way and Lauren walked ahead of her mother as she confidently walked to the front door of their house.

"SPANK!" Judy swung her arm as hard as she could muster right into the middle of Lauren's bottom cheeks relighting a burn in them that let Lauren her daughter know who was really in charge.

Lauren reached back to rub her bottom and while she was distracted Judy unlocked the front door opened it and.

"Spank!" "Yeouch, mom. Lauren wailed. Her rear end relit as her mother pushed her inside propelled by the very hard spank against her already super sore bottom, which Lauren really felt as she fell on her bottom on their hard wood floor.

Judy rubbed her hands together and smiled looking down at her curly red haired eldest daughter with the crest fallen look on her freckled face. Lauren's blackmail plan had come of its rail, but had it?

Mom and daughter froze and their ears perked up as they heard the backdoor open.

B had arrived at home..

"Now you are gonna get yours mom!" Lauren confidently informed her mother.

"Lauren, what have you done?"

She did not have to wait long as the door that separates the kitchen from the den opened and Judy's eyes opened wide and she mouthed Bbbbbb.

End of Chapter One

Read and review for soonest update.

Thank you also for Story alerts


End file.
